elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3303/August
04 AUG Community Goal: Conflict in Hehe Authorities in the Hehe system have reported that conflict has erupted between Hehe Federal Interstellar and Hehe Camorra. System security forces have confirmed that the fighting began several hours ago and has escalated rapidly since then. The conflict is understood to be territorial in nature, with both factions eager to take control of Hehe. Both sides have issued calls for support, and have pledged to reward combat pilots who rally to their respective causes. A representative of system security forces commented on the development: “Inter-faction conflict of this sort tends to be quite focused, and we believe that the probability of civilian casualties is low. Nevertheless, we’re advising anyone living or travelling in the system to exercise caution.” The two factions have set out week-long operations to take control of the system, which will begin on the 3rd of August 3303. Galactic News: Harma Silver Cartel Appeal Concludes A spokesperson for the Harma Silver Cartel has announced that its appeal for rare alcohols has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of pilots supported the campaign by delivering rare alcohols and eliminating agitators so traders could reach Gabriel Enterprise safely. The campaign’s success has already had a positive impact on Harma, as evidenced by the hundreds of pilots celebrating in bars throughout the system. As the initiative drew to a close, the Cartel released a brief statement: “To the galaxy’s independent pilots, we say this: the finest rum is waiting for you in Harma.” Pilots who supported the campaign can now collect their rewards from Gabriel Enterprise in the Harma system. 05 AUG Galactic News: Joint Superpower Initiative Announced In recent weeks, a number of programmes have been launched to gather further information about the Thargoids. While the Federation has established an outpost in HIP 17692 to monitor Thargoid activity, independent organisation Abroin Universal PLC recently completed a campaign to amass material for a research centre in the Pleiades Nebula. But not everyone believes such initiatives represent the best way to proceed, with a growing number of voices calling for an inter-superpower initiative that consolidates existing knowledge and resources. Now these individuals are about to have their wishes granted. At a hastily convened press conference in the Sorbago system, Professor Alba Tesreau of the Achenar Research Council announced that a confederacy of scientists from the Empire, Federation and Alliance has united to establish a new organisation: Aegis. The organisation’s remit will be to gather further intelligence on the Thargoids and coordinate all future research. Professor Tesreau said: “While I applaud recent efforts to learn more about the Thargoids, we can achieve far more by working together. It is imperative that we coordinate our efforts, and share our knowledge and expertise. That is what Aegis has been created to achieve.” “Naturally, the cold war between the Federation and the Empire has complicated efforts to make this initiative a reality. Fortunately, while there may be antagonism between our governments, there is a strong desire for collaboration and cooperation within the scientific community.” Having received substantial funding from all three superpowers, Aegis will soon establish its first research outpost in the Pleiades Nebula. 11 AUG Galactic News: Order Restored in Hehe Authorities in the Hehe system have reported that the conflict between Hehe Federal Interstellar and Hehe Camorra has ended in a victory for Hehe Federal Interstellar . Both factions issued calls for support, promising generous rewards to pilots who lent their aid, but ultimately it was Hehe Federal Interstellar that emerged victorious. Hehe Camorra has now withdrawn its forces from the system. As the last Hehe Camorra ships left the field of battle, a representative of Hehe Federal Interstellar released a statement: “The brave pilots who rallied to our cause have our everlasting gratitude. And to the people of Hehe, I say this: we’re going to do everything in our power to ensure a peaceful and prosperous future for our system.” Community Goal: Alliance Research Initiative The Alliance has launched a new research initiative designed to enhance human understanding of the Thargoids. The primary aim of the initiative is to build a range of state-of-the-art instruments expressly designed to analyse Thargoid material. To this end, the Alliance has placed an open order for unknown ship signatures, unknown organic circuitry and unknown technology components. The Kaushpoos Pro-Alliance Union has been authorised to oversee the campaign, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver the requested resources to Neville Horizons in the Kaushpoos system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those delivering resources to Neville Horizons can do so safely. In a statement, an Alliance spokesperson said: “Although humanity has had prior contact with the Thargoids, our knowledge remains limited. It is essential that we expand our understanding. We therefore intend to build a range of specialised tools and analytic instruments with which to study Thargoid material.” The campaign begins on the 10th of August 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 12 AUG Galactic News: Sirius Corporation Enters Merope A number of media outlets have reported that the Sirius Corporation has entered the Merope system, establishing two new outposts. Although the mega-corporation has asserted that the outposts will support mining operations in the region, commentators have speculated that Sirius is positioning itself to take control of the system’s barnacles. Daxton Sung of the Imperial Herald commented: “Right now, the Federation controls Merope. But Sirius is playing the long game. They’ve positioned themselves close to the barnacles so that if the Federation pulls out of the system, they can swoop in and start hoovering up meta-alloys.” The new outposts will no doubt be a boon to independent pilots in Merope, giving them access to a wide range of services. 16 AUG Galactic News: Alliance Defends Research Initiative The Alliance has been criticised for its recent appeal for Thargoid data, which began only days after a joint-superpower initiative was established to study the Thargoids. A number of independent factions, including the Federal Republican Command, have censured the Alliance for its apparently contradictory stance. A spokesperson for the Alliance was quick to respond: “Aegis emerged from a spirit of unity, so we can understand why an independent initiative could be seen as undermining that philosophy. The simple truth is that it takes a long time to plan a campaign of this sort, and in this case our preparations began long before Aegis was established. Cancelling the campaign would have had dire repercussions for our partners, the Kaushpoos Pro-Alliance Union, to whom we have a contractual obligation. Rest assured that the instruments we plan to develop will be made available to Aegis, to which the Alliance is fully committed.” 18 AUG Galactic News: Alliance Campaign Concludes The Alliance has announced that its new research initiative has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Huge quantities of resources were delivered to Neville Horizons over the past week, allowing the Alliance to start constructing a range of instruments expressly designed to analyse Thargoid material. The campaign also received the support of hundreds of independent combat pilots, who took to their ships to protect the spaceways and defend the traders contributing to the initiative. As the campaign drew to a close, an Alliance spokesperson said: “With the aid of the galactic community, we are now in a position to embark on a detailed study of Thargoid technology and other material. I hasten to add, however, that analysis of this kind is a slow process. The public should not expect profound revelations in the immediate future! But rest assured that our scientists will be working tirelessly to deepen our understanding of the Thargoids.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Neville Horizons in the Kaushpoos system. Community Goal: Restoring Order in Kaal Authorities in the Kaal system have reported a sharp increase in the number of criminals operating in the area. Reports indicate that the agitators are attacking pilots travelling in the system, disrupting trade and generally causing discord. To counter this threat, the Kuk Silver Fortune Company has placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Vercors Station. The campaign begins on 17th of August 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: The Sigma Summit Secoya Emperor's Grace has been announced as the organiser of this year's Sigma Summit, a three-day conference for some of the Empire's most powerful individuals. Figures from the worlds of finance, politics and entertainment are expected to attend the event, which this year will be held in the Secoya system. The Summit is not without its detractors, with political commentator Sal Riley recently condemning it as "a grotesquely opulent and outmoded display of self-congratulation". Nevertheless, the number of influential figures in attendance has prompted suggestions that more policy making is concluded at the Summit than in the Senate. As the event approaches, Secoya Emperor's Grace has placed an open order for a range of luxury commodities, promising to reward pilots who delivering master chefs, Kamitra cigars and Sanuma decorative meat to Joy Port in the Secoya system. The campaign begins on the 17th of August 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 19 AUG Galactic News: Federal Security Chief Liaising with Aegis Reports have surfaced that Admiral Aden Tanner, Chief of Federal Security and so-called ‘alien tsar’, is now liaising with Aegis, the inter-superpower initiative established to investigate the Thargoids. News of Admiral Tanner’s involvement has already prompted speculation that the cold war between the Empire and the Federation could be thawing. Contrasting voices have suggested that Tanner’s association could divert Aegis from its scientific agenda and set it on a more militaristic course. In the wake of this development, Admiral Tanner made the following statement: “It is my sincere pleasure to support Aegis in its mission and contribute to what I hope will be a new era of collaboration. I know there are those who have questioned my involvement with Aegis, but I can assure you that after forty years in the military, I am ready for some peace.” “Our current priorities are determining the scale of the Thargoids’ presence in human space and confirming their intentions regarding humanity. We have no concrete information to share with the galactic community at this time, however.” 22 AUG Community Goal: Total Eclipse The Kpelidoog Empire Assembly, an Imperial organisation based in the Kpelidoog system, has announced plans to build a new Wells-class Carrier to support astronomical research. In a statement, a spokesperson for the organisation said: "Many of the galaxy's scientific groups are currently focused on the Thargoids, but we think it's important to keep an eye on the bigger picture. Once complete, this new ship will gather data on stellar bodies and unusual celestial phenomena." The Kpelidoog Empire Assembly has placed an open order for titanium, semiconductors and power generators for use in the construction, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Hipparchus Terminal in the Kpelidoog system. The spokesperson went on to say: "The success of this initiative depends largely on the support of the galactic community. That's why we've decided to incorporate the name of the pilot who makes the largest contribution into the name of the new vessel." The campaign begins on the 21st of August 3303 and will run until the 24th of August 3303. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 25 AUG Galactic News: Order Restored in Kaal The Kuk Silver Fortune Company has announced that its campaign to clear the Kaal system of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. Authorities in the Kaal system have extended their gratitude to those who participated in the operation. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Vercors Station in the Kaal system. Galactic News: Imperial Appeal Concludes Secoya Emperor's Grace has announced that its appeal for luxury goods has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal by delivering commodities to Joy Port for this year’s Sigma Summit, a conference attended by some of the Empire’s most powerful individuals. Censure of the event failed to deter traders or intimidate this year’s guest of honour, Imperial Senator Zemina Torval, who responded to criticism by saying simply “The Summit is an institution.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Joy Port in the Secoya system. Community Goal: The Path to Colonia The Kamadhenu Chapterhouse of Inquisition has announced plans to establish a series of starports between the core systems and Colonia to make the daunting voyage a little easier. A total of three starports have been planned, which the Chapterhouse hopes will expedite the creation of a freight and passenger service known as the Blue Star Line. The Chapterhouse has placed an open order for gold, robotics and auto-fabricators for the first of these starports, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Shajn Market in the Kamadhenu system. System authorities have also pledged to issue generous rewards for Chapterhouse-issued bounties, to ensure safe delivery of goods to the starport. Announcing the campaign, Governor Shelby Ortega said: “The growth of Colonia has been astounding, but its continued success depends on developing more substantive infrastructure. Having received the blessing of the Colonia Council, the Chapterhouse of Inquisition intends to realise a vision of trans-galactic commerce that will benefit all of humanity.” The first phase of the campaign begins on the 24th of August 3303. The second phase begins on the 31st of August, and the final phase begins on the 7th of September. All three phases will run for one week unless targets are met earlier than planned. Galactic News: Kpelidoog Empire Assembly Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the Kpelidoog Empire Assembly has announced that its plan to build a new Wells-class Carrier has received the wholehearted support of the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots took to their ships to deliver construction materials to Hipparchus Terminal, the organisation’s base of operations. As the campaign drew to a close, a spokesperson for the Kpelidoog Empire Assembly released a statement: “We are immeasurably grateful to all those who supported this initiative. Having met our targets, we hope to start work on the new ship soon.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Hipparchus Terminal in the Kpelidoog system. 26 AUG Galactic News: The Thargoid Situation Although the first hints of the Thargoid presence began with the discovery of Unknown Artefacts in 3301, the current chapter in the Thargoid story started last year with the discovery of alien shipwrecks in the Pleiades Nebula. A few months later, in January 3303, the first interdiction from a Thargoid ship was reported. In May, accounts surfaced of attacks in the Maia system against Federal vessels. Eyewitnesses claimed to have seen Thargoid ships at the sites, but the Federation refused to comment on the possibility of Thargoid involvement. A key discovery was made a few weeks later, when massive Thargoid structures were found in a number of systems. Several of these structures were discovered to contain functional Thargoid technology. With events unfolding at such a rapid pace, the superpowers have struggled to formulate appropriate responses. But the creation of Aegis, a joint-superpower initiative designed to coordinate research into the Thargoids, suggests that the galaxy’s leaders are now taking steps to address the situation. Professor Cora Shaw, director of the Palin Institute, offered the following assessment: “We are faced with a number of pressing questions. Why have the Thargoids entered human space? Can we communicate with them? Are they hostile? Hopefully Aegis can provide us with some answers.” Meanwhile, in an article for the Imperial Herald, journalist Kelvin Masters gave a more frank analysis: “The barnacles seem to indicate that the Thargoids were in Maia and Merope long before we were. For all we know, humanity has expanded into what the Thargoids see as their territory. I have no interest in scaremongering, but my belief is that a Thargoid attack could be imminent – their behaviour certainly seems to suggest they are probing us for weaknesses.” Category:GalNet